Buildings
Guild hall (Training Area) The Guild hall is the first building you'll visit on your many quests. Here you can freely change your class that you're playing. You can also learn and train class-specific skills here that boost damage and/or stats. There's only one skill that carries over to every other class: Thief - Lockpick. This means that if you train it, and you're on a different class than thief, you'll still recieve the lockpick bonus. This does not apply to the other skills. The price to level up a skill is linear, so they're relatively cheap in the beginning and slowly become more expensive. Magic Emporium (Forest) The Magic Emporium is the premium currency exchange center. You can trade Black Diamonds for various buffs, boosts and items here. Potion of extension Unlike what the name suggests, you don't recieve a potion. Instead, each time you put your auto ON, you get one more fight. There is no maximum, but the cost goes up linearly (for the formula check Basics) Enhanced Learning Per 12 Black Diamonds you spend, you recieve 2 more exp for each monster you kill. This is extremely effective on monsters tht you one-hit, since you're getting alot of kills and the exp bonus applies each time. There is a maximum of 500 bonus exp per kill, costing 3000 Black Diamonds. Pet Learning See above. It costs 10 Black Diamonds for 2 exp and the bonus applies to your pet. Death Reduction You lose 25 less exp and gold per level of this skill. Melee Crit Evasion Training this will grant you better reflexes in close encounters, allowing you to better dodge your enemies most powerful attacks. Magic Crit Evasion You gain insight into the arcane powers of your enemy, thus increasing your ability to evade the strongest attacks. Vitality Per level of this skill, your HP increases by what you would get if you leveled twice. To see howmuch that is on each class, check Classes. The cost is constant: 2 BD. Exp Potion You recieve a potion that can be used later to give you a +50% exp bonus for 250 kills. Evil Hound Scroll You gain a scroll that can be used later to summon an Evil Hound. To learn more about pets, go to Pets. WARNING: It has a 30% failrate! You recieve nothing upon failing! Skeleton captain Scroll You gain a scroll that can be used later to summon a Skeleton Captain. To learn more about pets, go to Pets. WARNING: It has a 30% failrate! You recieve nothing upon failing! Skills There's a whole list of buffs that are pretty self-explanatory, except for Reduction. Let's say a person has a skill with a chance of 1/80 (check the guild hall to know how often you use a certain skill), and that person trains Reduction to level 1. That persons chance of using that skill is now 1/79! There is no maximum to the skill, but the lowest you can get a skill is 1/30. Training Hall (North Beach) The Training Hall is where you go to when you feel like you're too weak for the opponents you want to fight, or if you have too much gold... You can train each of the eight basic stats here: ATK, MAG, PDF, MDF, ACY, EVA, FOC and RES. Armis Temple (Freeland) This is the place where you go if you have souls. You can sacrifice them for global permanent boosts. Savior Reduces exp loss upon death by 10. Gold Rush Each time a monster dies, it drops 1 more gold. Boss Chance It increases the chance to spawn a boss by 3 points. The base chance is 1/1200, and with the boost at level it will be 1/1197. Boss Reward Increases the rewards from bosses by 1%. Dragon Stone (Dragon Stone) "The Dragon looks up toward you as you approach. It then stands tall and flaps it wings." If you decide to ride the dragon, it brings you to a dungeon with 2 floors (for now): tier 4 and tier 5.